lucidiantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucidiant: Island of Nightmares
'''Island of Nightmares '''is an American fantasy/adventure video game. It is an online multi-player game. This is the best possible medium for this story because it allows the player to fully be immersed into the world. They have the options to be a nightmare or dream aligned character, which gives them a new perspective. This is the grande success/all in of the Macro Story. Takes place in 1996 during the first great nightmare war Logline Tommy Knight Learns about Lucid dreaming when he starts questioning his dreams. The people and creatures in his dreams used to talk about his Grandfather, who died 40 years ago. Tommy learns that the dream land is in distress and must team up and fight the nightmares leader, Jinx who is turning all the other nightmares into a powerful army. The nightmares have been manifesting into an army for the past 40 Years. Big creatures control two other islands - Luceri and Compensa - and are looking to spread across the other dream islands. Tommy must learn the ways of the dream catchers in order to spread restore the balance of Dreams and Nightmares… He learns to make weapons to capture and works with specific creatures to take down the Biggest giant nightmares that patrol the separate regions. He defeats the main Army leaders and chases back the others to the island of Phyder, where they imprison them to exile. Genre Action-Adventure Role Playing Game Main Characters Protagonist: Tommy Knight Antagonist: Jinx Main Supporting Characters 5 Sidies who help Tommy throughout the story. Each has unique characteristics to help take down the 5 Nightmare warriors. Tommy Knight- Grandson of Cheynne Fox who is now 13 and learning of his past. He is reconnecting with bloodline - the Dream Catchers. Jinx - Created by Colin. Been in the world for years, growing and growing with influence over all the other nightmares. Sabu- Tommy’s imaginary friend-- a little bear. Primary Locations Island of Nightmares aka Imagi-Nation Island Additive Comprehension Playing this video game will create a bridge to get to know the world, the character groups, and the structure and rules of the world. Throwing players into this world with hitting the demographic of gamers (a bit older than the target market if the animated movie) will create a knowledgable bridge so when older people take kids to see the film, the older people will know the structure of the world. Target Market 76% of all survey participants play video games, of which 59% are males, 40% females, and 1% other. As for the preferred platform, 49% of those who do play video games prefer console, 40% prefer mobile, 10% computer, and 1% handheld. For the primary reasons for playing video games, boredom came on top with 56.8%, and stress relief was second with 13%. When college students were asked “ Does playing video games cause you to put off doing your academic work?” 50% said sometimes, 46.50% said never and 3.40% said Yes, all the time. As the survey suggests, a lot of students of different age groups play video games for different reasons, but mostly for leisure when the video game player is bored. However, the absence of a correlation supports the claim that previous study and research results suggesting a relationship might not be accurate. Perhaps playing video games can have different effects on different people. As it diverts the focus away from the academic material for some, it may work as a brain stimulant that boosts the mental capability to perform better academically for others.